


Femslash February 2014 fic

by saintnoname



Category: Marvel
Genre: (as in the girls are watching porn), F/F, F/M, Porn, Post-Battle of New York (Marvel), Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, but there are also sexual references besides that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 17:43:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7541965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saintnoname/pseuds/saintnoname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bobbi is feeling a little unappreciated for the role she played in the Battle of New York.  Natasha lets her know that she isn’t.  Note: keep in mind this was written both before Captain America: The Winter Soldier AND before Bobbi was introduced to the MCU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Femslash February 2014 fic

“I’m glad I’m not in this,” Bobbi said as she watched a man in green body paint plow into a red-haired woman with breasts that couldn’t be natural.

“And I almost wish you were,” Natasha said amusedly, nudging Bobbi’s leg with her foot.   “Then at least the sex would be divided between two women.  Instead, we get all my teammates gangbanging me.”

“Very funny, Red.  It’s hard enough to watch someone who’s supposed to be you getting banged by five different men.  I can’t imagine what it’d be like to watch someone who was supposed to be me getting banged by a ton of men who were supposed to be people I worked with." 

Natasha looked at Bobbi through her peripherals.  The other woman’s shoulders were drawn toward her body and full of tension.  "Do you want me to turn it off?”

“Isn’t this illegal, anyway?” Bobbi asked, ignoring the question.

“It is.  Tony Stark sent out a cease and desist, but not before purchasing a copy for everyone on the team.”

Bobbi snorted.  “Leave it to Stark to buy porn of himself before sending a cease and desist to the people who made it.”

The redhead on the screen began begging to have Hawkeye inside her.  “Okay, that’s one chapter of my life I don’t wish to relive.  Even through porn."  Natasha turned it off.

"Really?  Did he do that thing with his tongue?”

“I learned how to do that tongue thing.”

Bobbi’s eyes widened.  “You can do the tongue thing?”

“I can.”

“Why haven’t you done it on me?”

“I was waiting for the right moment."  With a mischievous grin, Natasha pressed Bobbi down on the couch and climbed on top of her, cupping a breast with one hand.  "And I think this might just be it."  She peppered kisses against the other woman’s neck, and Bobbi sighed.  But she hadn’t let go of the tension entirely.

"Why did you keep it?  Why didn’t you throw it away?”

Natasha pulled back.  “Are you really going to do this?  I’m trying to get in your pants right now.”

Bobbi sat back up.  “I’m sorry.”

Natasha sighed, looking away.  “I don’t know.  Curiosity?”

“You wanna know what I think?”

Natasha looked back at Bobbi, an answer in itself.

“I think you kinda like having a porno based on you."  When she saw Natasha’s expression, she held up her hands defensively and explained.  "I don’t mean that you like this porno, or that you like watching someone who’s playing you getting banged by guys who are playing your teammates.  I mean that you might like the _idea_ of a porn based on you.   I think you might find it flattering.”

The fact that Natasha wasn’t killing her meant she must have been considering it.  “You know what I think?” Natasha asked after a moment.

“What?”

“I think that you like the idea of a porn based on you, too.”

“No, no, no.  Not at all.”

“No, I don’t mean like that.  I mean that Mockingbird being in this would mean you were getting some kind of recognition outside SHIELD, which is something you deserve.”

And there it was.  Bobbi really didn’t want Mockingbird in a porno, and she enjoyed her anonymity.  But there was a part of her that wished her role in the Battle of New York was publically recognized publicly, the way Natasha was.  After all, Bobbi had been on the ground fighting at Natasha’s side through much of the battle, and lots of other SHIELD agents had been on the ground.  But the only two who were there when people happened to have cameras out were Natasha and Clint–Bobbi’s girlfriend and ex. 

Iron Man and Captain America toys had existed long before the Battle of New York, and Hulk and Thor action figures made sense.  Hulk was big and green, and Thor came out of myth.  But there were Black Widow and Hawkeye action figures, too.  And no Mockingbird.

Bobbi knew that as a SHIELD agent, she was meant to blend in and fade out.  It was a fluke that Natasha and Clint had gotten any publicity.  Bobbi didn’t join SHIELD for praise or public recognition; she joined it to help people, even if she did it thanklessly.  But it was hard to see her girlfriend and ex included with the Avengers, video of them that had been captured on cell phones showing up on the internet and news, action figures and porno.

“You deserve recognition,” Natasha said, taking Bobbi’s face in her hands and making her look at her.  “Clint and I know what you did, and Captain America, and Maria Hill and Nick Fury and lots of other SHIELD agents, too.  And what you did was good.”

Bobbi smiled.  “I know I shouldn’t feel this way, but–”

“No,” Natasha said firmly.  “Never feel guilty for feeling.”

Bobbi laughed.  “You just–"  She shook her head, then laughed some more.

Finally, Natasha smiled.  "We can take the DVD outside tomorrow and you can smash it with your staves.  Okay?”

Bobbi laughed again.  “Okay.”

“Are we good?  Are we done?  Can I eat you out now?”

“We’re done,” Bobbi answered in the affirmative, leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
